Desayuno, uno de septiembre
by Norma Black
Summary: -Ginny, Gin... -le dijo Harry, tocándola suavemente. Ella soltó una especie de gruñido y Harry se rió.- Es uno de septiembre y tienes tres hijos magos. -Tú tienes tres hijos... -dijo Ginny contra la almohada. Harry se rió y le dio un beso en la coronilla.


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Jotacá._**

* * *

El sol salió temprano, con una suave brisa mañanera que aliviaba un poco el calor del reciente verano. En Grimmauld Place, entre el número 11 y el 13, todo estaba tranquilo. La vieja casa en el número 12, todavía oculta por el encantamiento fidelio, estaba silenciosa. Hasta que el despertador de Harry Potter sonó.

Alargó la mano, apagó el despertador y miró a su lado en la cama. No veía nada, por lo que buscó sus gafas. Cuando volvió a mirar vio con claridad a su mujer, boca abajo, con todo el pelo anaranjado revuelto sobre ella, los brazos estirados y una pierna colgando. Incluso así, Ginny Potter le parecía preciosa. Se miró a si mismo, durmiendo en una esquina de la cama, como siempre ya que su mujer ocupaba mucho más espacio que él.

-Ginny, Gin... -le dijo Harry, tocándola suavemente. Ella soltó una especie de gruñido y Harry se rió.- Es uno de septiembre y tienes tres hijos magos.

-Tú tienes tres hijos... -dijo Ginny contra la almohada. Harry se rió y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Voy a despertar a James y a Lily.

-Y a Albus. Aunque sea de Slytherin lo queremos igual. -le recordó Ginny, medio dormida, mientras Harry se levantaba.

-Estoy seguro de que Albus ya está despierto. -dijo Harry, sonriendo. Se puso su bata granate y salió al pasillo de su casa, lo primero que escuchó fue a Kreacher, que se alegraba de que los tres jóvenes salieran de aquella casa ese día para no volver hasta Navidad. La primera puerta que encontró fue la de James, abrió despacio y se encontró con una imagen parecida a la de su mujer pero en un adolescente de diecisiete años, recién cumplidos.- James... James Sirius Potter. Vamos, es uno de septiembre.

-Mi peor pesadilla. -musitó él, dormido.

-Levántate. -le ordenó su padre, pero siempre con aquel tono de dulzura que no faltaba en Harry cuando hablaba con sus hijos. Siguió caminando y se tropezó con Albus saliendo de su habitación apresurado.

-¡Papá es tardísimo! -dijo histérico, a lo que Harry levantó las dos cejas.

-Son las nueve, Al.

-¡Solo quedan dos horas! ¡Y ya sabes lo que tardan mis hermanos en prepararse! -dijo él, preso de los nervios.

-¡Albus, cállate! -se quejó James, desde su cama. Harry se rió, despeinó a su segundo hijo y caminó hacia la habitación de Lily. Asomó la cabeza despacio y miró la habitación violeta en la que dormía su hija. Ella estaba adorable durmiendo totalmente encogida en su cama. Harry se sentó en la esquina de la cama de su hija y puso una mano en su pierna.

-Lily... Lils... Ya es hora de levantarse. -dijo Harry. Su hija le contestó con un murmullo que ni él entendió.- Es uno de septiembre, Lily.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, papá.

-Pero tienes que ir. Venga, arriba. -dijo Harry acariciando la pierna de Lily. Ella sonrió y se sentó en la cama. Harry le besó la frente y ella lo abrazó. El viejísimo elfo doméstico pasó por delante de la puerta de Lily, hablando solo, como hacía siempre.- Kreacher, ¿nos preparas el desayuno?

-Keacher prepara el desayuno, amo Potter. -dijo la voz amarga del elfo, que se fue susurrando algo sobre los traidores de la sangre. Lily y Harry se rieron mirando como se marchaba el elfo.

-Prepárate y baja a desayunar. -le dijo Harry a su hija más pequeña.

Quince minutos más tarde y después de unos cuantos gritos, los cinco Potter estaban en la cocina. James Sirius tenía la capacidad de estar siempre más despeinado de lo habitual en un Potter. Albus Severus por lo contrario luchaba cada mañana por intentar peinarse, misión imposible. Y Lily Luna sí que era más coqueta, pues su cabello pelirrojo lucía siempre espectacular y, desde hacía un año, le habían puesto gafas -herencia de los Potter que solo le había tocado a ella- y se había empeñado en usar lentillas en vez de sus gafas rectangulares.

-No entiendo porque no vas con las gafas, Lily. Pareces más inteligente con ellas. -le dijo Ginny.

-Cuatro ojos. -musitó James, riéndose. Por lo que una servilleta de papel arrugada voló hasta su nariz.

-Porque no quiero parecer más inteligente mamá. -le dijo Lily después de atacar a su hermano.- ¿A ti te molesta, papi?

-En lo más mínimo. -dijo Harry, mirando su tostada. Lily sonrió y meneó su perfecta cola de caballo.- James, por favor... -le dijo a su hijo mayor que se metía demasiadas galletas en la boca.

- _Tego hambe, pa_. -dijo inenteligible James, escupiendo migas de galletas. Ginny puso una mueca de asco, Harry negó con la cabeza y Lily y Albus se rieron.

-Así no vas a ligar nunca, Jimmy. -le dijo Lily, riéndose.

-¿ _Quie' te digo que yo no ligo_? -dijo James, todavía escupiendo galletas al hablar.

-Estoy en la misma casa que tú. Las únicas chicas que se te acercan son tus primas, Avani o yo.

-¿Aun no le has pedido a Avani una cita, hijo? -le preguntó Ginny.

-¡Qué pesada, ma! -dijo James, después de tragar todas las galletas.- Avani y yo somos solo amigos.

-Rose y Scorp también lo eran... -dijo apenado Albus, pues sus dos mejores amigos habían confesado su amor hacía unos meses y estaba realmente incómodo con ellos.

-Hermione y Ron también. -añadió Harry, con una sonrisa.- Te acostumbrarás, Albus. Y James, Avani nos parece una buena chica para ti.

-¿Me podéis dejar en paz? -preguntó James, sonrojándose. Lily se rió y ahora fue James quien le lanzó una servilleta de papel.- ¿Y tú qué? Cambias de novio como de ropa interior.

-¡James! -se quejó Ginny, por su expresión.

-No son mis novios. -dijo Lily.

-Sí lo son.

-¡Que no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¿Podemos desayunar un día en paz? -se quejó Albus. Sus dos hermanos lo miraron y empezaron a tirarle las servilletas a él. Guerra en la que Ginny también participó con un par de servilletas.- ¡Mamá!

-Bueno, Albus, esto es porque os vamos a echar mucho de menos estos meses. -dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

-Seguro. -dijeron los tres adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Harry se rió y Ginny hizo una mueca de falsa ofensa, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Eso dolió, eh. -dijo Ginny.

-Yo no quiero ir a clase de Encantamientos. -se quejó Lily. Pues un profesor nuevo, desde hacía unos años, era tremendamente duro con los alumnos.

-Si tienes problemas, que mamá vaya a hablar con él. -le aconsejó James.

-No me puedes utilizar para ir a hablar con tu profesor de Encantamientos más, James. -le dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué Ginny y no yo? -preguntó Harry.

-Porque al señor Flint le gusta mamá. -dijo James, con naturalidad. Harry miró a su mujer, frunciendo el ceño.- Y cuando me meto en líos mamá va hablar con él y siempre me perdona.

-Tu madre no está para salvarte el pellejo toda la vida, James. Y Ginny... -le dijo Harry.

-Tú vas a hablar con la profesora de Estudios Muggles. -le echó en cara Ginny.

-Pero la señora Cousteau solo admira a papá, como el salvador del mungo mágico. -dijo Albus.- No está enamorada de él. A mi tampoco me parece bien que vayas a hablar con él, estás casada, mamá.

-A ver, es la madre más guapa del colegio. Es normal que le guste al profesor Flint. -la defendió James.

-Gracias, cariño. -le dijo Ginny, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

James Sirius era un digno heredero de los Merodeadores. McGonagall sudó nada más verlo en su primer día de clase. Un simpático James llegó a la escuela, con su túnica y sin una de sus paletas. Tiró de la capa de la directora y le dijo sin vergüenza, así como era él.

 _-¿Directora McGonagall?_

 _-¿Quién es usted, joven mago? -le preguntó la directora, mirando hacia el pequeño._

 _-Soy James Sirius Potter. Mi padre le manda saludos. Y también dice que buena suerte._

La directora se puso pálida. ¿James? ¿Sirius? ¿Potter? ¿Todo junto? Un niño que llevaba los nombres de dos de sus alumnos más revoltosos y problemáticos, aunque también dos de los más queridos para ella. Averiguó que James tenía mucho de Merodeador, por una parte le gustaba y por otra lo odiaba.

-Yo la clase que más odio es la Historia de la Magia. -se quejó Albus.- Sobre todo cuando llegamos a la Primera Guerra Mágica y no hacemos más que hablar de la Orden del Fénix, de los abuelos y de papá, _El-niño-que-vivió_. -dijo él, dramáticamente.- ¡Todo el mundo me mira!

-Pues espera a llegar a la Segunda Guerra Mágica. -le dijo James, riendo.- Harry Potter, el salvador del Mundo mágico.

-Es horrible... -se quejó Albus.

Albus siempre sintió la presión que sus hermanos no, por ser el hijo de Harry. Presión que causó muchos problemas en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, sobre todo por ser seleccionado en Slytherin. Menos mal que esos problemas ya se solucionaron.

-Por lo menos tú tienes a Scorpius. Deja caer que su abuelo era mortífago y así ya no te miran solo a ti. -dijo James.

Y Albus era el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley. Los tres eran algo así como el segundo Trío de Oro, o así los habían bautizado los viejos profesores de la escuela. No se metían en tantos líos con Harry, Hermione y Ron en su momento, pero todos los conocían y los identificaban con ellos.

 _-Yo no quiero ser el Segundo Trío de Oro. -se quejó Rose._

 _-Pues imagínate la reacción de mi padre cuando se enteró... -dijo Scorpius._

 _-Mi padre no dijo nada al respecto. Pero estoy harto que me confundan con él, yo no soy mi padre. -dijo Albus._

 _-Ni yo mi madre. -añadió Rose._

 _-Bueno, en todo caso tu serías tu padre._

 _-Sí. -apoyó Scorpius a Albus. Rose se ofendió._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Vamos, Rose. Eres clavada al Tío Ron... -dijo Albus, lo que provocó el enfado por unas horas de Rose._

-Hola, familia Potter. -dijo una voz cantarina saliendo de la chimenea del salón.

-¡Estamos en la cocina, Teddy! -gritó Harry.

El peliazul llegó a la cocina con una sonrisa y Lily se levantó corriendo para colgarse de su cuello. Si Lily tenía alguna pasión secreta -o no tan secreta- era Teddy Lupin. Menuda desgracia fue que su prima menos preferida saliera con él.

 _-¡Necesito dinero, chicas! Ayudadme. -pidió Victorie a sus primas pequeñas cuando estaba a punto de salir en su primera cita con Teddy Lupin. Ella tenía dieciséis años y él dieciocho y al fin iba a tener su deseada cita con el Gryffindor._

 _-¡Tengo quince años, Vic! ¿Cómo quieres que tenga dinero? -se quejó Dominique.- Pídele a papá._

 _-No. ¿Molly, Lucy, Rose? -preguntó Victorie.- ¿Roxie?_

 _-Yo no tengo nada. -dijo Roxanne, acompañada de los gestos de negación de todas sus primas._

 _-Yo tengo dinero. -dijo cantarina Lily, que tenía diez años y estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Dominque que le caía mucho mejor que la hermana de esta. La rubia Victorie se agachó delante de ella y la miró desafiante._

 _-¿Cuánto?_

 _-Setenta galeones. -dijo la pequeña pelirroja, sonriendo._

 _-¿¡Cuánto!? -gritaron todas sus primas al mismo tiempo mientras ella se reía._

 _-Lils, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero? -le preguntó Roxanne._

 _-Ahorrando. -dijo Lily, inocente._

 _-Lilu, bonita, déjame dinero... -le pidió Victorie.- ¿O no quieres que Teddy sea parte de la familia?_

 _-Teddy ya es parte de mi familia. -dijo Lily, desafiante.- ¿Qué me das a cambio?_

 _-¿Un beso y un abrazo? -dijo Victorie. Lily saltó de las piernas de Dominique y echó a caminar hacia la puerta, ofendida por el cambio de su prima.- Vale, vale... Mira, escúchame bien, Lilu. Si me dejas ese dinero, además de devolvértelo todo, te prometo que serás la madrina de mi primer hijo con Teddy._

 _-¡Vic! -se quejó Dominique pues pensaba que ese puesto era de ella._

 _-Hecho. -le dijo Lily. Victorie iba a abrazarla, pero ella la frenó.- Pero sin abrazos y deja de llamarme Lilu._

Ahora, Victorie esperaba a su primer hijo con Teddy y Lily se acordaba perfectamente de aquello. Pues ella iba a ser la madrina del futuro niño. El padrino lo escogió Teddy y fue James escogido para aquello. Teddy se sentó con los Potter a desayunar y Lily se sentó sobre su rodilla. Teddy también tenía una pasión secreta y era aquella niña de ya catorce años.

-¿Listos para un año más en Hogwarts? -preguntó Teddy, con la taza de café que Kreacher le sirvió. Al fin y al cabo, él era un descendiente más de lo Black y también debía obedecerle.

-¿Listo para ser padre? -le preguntó James, sonriendo.

-Aun quedan cinco meses. Tengo tiempo. -dijo Teddy, riendo.- De todas formas me tiemblan las piernas.

-Tranquilo. Todo va a ir bien. -le dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo. Miró el reloj de la cocina y luego sonrió.- Es casi la hora, venga, terminad de desayunar. Teddy, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No, padrino, yo los despido aquí. -dijo Teddy, sonriendo. Los tres adolescentes empezaron a correr para terminar su desayuno y arreglar las últimas cosas. En menos de quince minutos los tres adolescentes Potter estaban en la entrada con sus pesados baúles y sus mascotas. Se despidieron de Teddy que volvió a meterse en la chimenea y luego cargaron todo en el coche.

-No entiendo porqué no nos podemos aparecer, simplemente. -se quejó James.

-Deja de quejarte, James. -le pidió su madre. Los cinco subieron al coche, entraron en King's Cross y cruzaron la barrera entre el andén nueve y el diez. Luego los cinco caminaron por el largo andén nueve y tres cuartos. Hasta que se tropezaron con una mujer de rizos y un hombre pelirrojo con ceño fruncido.

-La futura Ministra de magia. -le dijo Harry a su mejor amiga. Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó. Hermione se presentaba como Ministra de magia.- ¿Ron?

-¿Te puedes creer que Rosie ya se haya ido a buscar al _Albino_? -se quejó Ron.

-Yo sí, tío Ron. -le dijo Albus. Su tío le acarició el pelo.

-Al, tengo una misión para ti. Vigilas a Rosie y a Malfoy. Si ves algo extraño o peligroso me avisas y yo mato a Malfoy. -le dijo Ron.

-¡Ronald! -se quejó Hermione.

-Hugo, James, lo ayudáis. Lily, hola cariño. -le dijo Ron.

-Hola, tío. -dijo Lily antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla sonriendo. Luego miró a sus padres. Ginny abrió los brazos sonriendo.

-Por orden, vamos. -dijo Ginny.

El primero en abrazarla fue James Sirius. Aunque su hermana defendiera que él no ligaba el primogénito Potter era un rompe-corazones. Y al ver el abrazo de James con su madre, la antigua cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, decenas de las chicas suspiraron. Luego Albus la abrazó. Ginny lo despeinó y besó su mejilla. Y la última en abrazarla fue Lily. Ginny al separarse de ella, le arregló un poco la cola de caballo y las dos se sonrieron. Harry los miró sonriendo. Y luego sus hijos se acercaron a él.

-No iré al Bosque Prohibido. -le prometió James. Harry sonrió y su hijo, ya de su misma altura, lo abrazó.- No iré mucho...

-James...

-Mamá, acuérdate de que a lo mejor tienes que venir la semana que viene a hablar con el Señor Flint. -le dijo James antes se subir corriendo al tren y buscar por los vagones a Avani Zabini.

-Os echaré de menos. -le dijo Albus a su padre, abrazándolo.

-Y nosotros a ti. -le dijo Harry. Lo agarró de las mejillas y le sonrió.- Y no te preocupes tanto por las cosas. Y mucho menos por lo de Rose y Scorpius. Lo superarás. Además, que tus dos mejores amigos salgan juntos tiene ciertas ventajas.

-Seguro... -dijo poco convencido Albus. Harry besó su mejilla y Albus se subió al tren, donde en la entrada se tropezó con una chica pelirroja, se disculpó, se sonrieron y Albus se fue a buscar a sus amigos. Pero la chica lo siguió con la mirada.

-Papi... -dijo Lily, antes de abrazarlo.- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo, Lily. -le dijo Harry.- Nos vemos en Navidad.

-Os escribiré. -les prometió Lily. Y luego entró saltarina en el tren. Allí se reunió con sus tres amigas. Lily formaba parte de un grupo de cuatro chicas, cada una de una casa distinta de Hogwarts, pero eso no era importante para ellas.

Ginny abrazó a Harry y los dos se quedaron mirando al tren mientras no salía de la estación. Harry rodeó a su mujer por los hombros con un brazo y ella rodeó el torso de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. En cuanto el tren desapareció de la estación Harry acarició el hombro de Ginny y se pusieron a caminar hacia la salida, mientras Hermione y Ron caminaban tras ellos, discutiendo como siempre.

-Los voy a echar un poco de menos. -le confesó Ginny a Harry. Él sonrió.- Ahora sé lo que sintieron mis padres mi primer año en Hogwarts. Todos sus hijos ya se habían ido...

-Por estar en Hogwarts no dejan de ser tus hijos, Gin. Siempre serán tus hijos.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Claro. Al fin puedo tener una despedida familiar en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. -dijo Harry sonriendo. Ginny lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te quiero, ¿sabes?

-Y yo. -le dijo Ginny. Se dieron un pico en los labios. Volvieron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran Kreacher, Teddy apareciendo por la chimenea con problemas con su futura paternidad y que las cartas de sus tres hijos llegaran.


End file.
